All for one and One for all
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: This is my version of how The three musketeers should have been. lol Joe/Stella with slight Nacy.ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them.

Joseph Adam Lucas could not believe the scene that was taking in front of him. Stella Marissa Malone is his best friend, the girl he grew up with, the girl he told his secrets too, the girl that understood him, the girl who put up with his cockiness,the girl who stayed by his side even when he turned famous. The girl that he is in love with, the girl who is standing in front of him and was about to kiss the guy that wasn't him.

"I have to stop this." Joe thought to himself looking around trying to find something to stop it.

Then his eyes landed on a rope and an idea popped in his head. He ran off his seat and made his way backstage.

"Stella and Van dyke are gonna!" Macy shrieked but was cut off when she saw the middle Lucas brother was not in his seat.

Macy shrugged thinking he went to the restroom and turned her attention back to the play.

Everyone started leaning as Van dyke and Stella got closer and closer to they're kiss. Nick and Kevin looked at each hoping it would fail and she wouldn't kiss him.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Joe screamed

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up and saw Joe swinging from a rope and knocked Van dyke off the stage.

"Joe what are you doing?" Stella asked

"I'm sorry but he can't kiss you!" Joe apologized

"Why not?" Stella looking at him resisting the urge to smile

"Because that's my roll." He said picking up the hat on the floor and putting it on his head.

"Dare I ask, may I have a kiss, lady de Sounibeau" Joe repeated the line and smiled

(AN:// I have no clue how to spell her name)

"Yes." Stella smiled and realized that wasn't her line "I mean dare dare my beloved a thousand times dare."

Joe and Stella smiled and leaned in for the kiss, the stop mid and looked at everyone in the audience. Joe smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Everyone clapped, except for Macy.

"THE CHEEK JOE!" Macy shouted standing up " REALLY THE CHEEK? WHAT IS SHE YOUR GRANDMOTHER?!"

Kevin and Nick tried to hold in they're laugh. As Joe and Stella looked at her and blushed. The audience also had grins on they're faces.

Macy made her way on the stage. "Alright replay replay replay!" She said swinging her hand around. "Let's do it right! Let's start from Stella's line!" Making Joe and Stella go back to they're spots.

"Your mother is going to love this." Mr. Lucas smiled, Frankie agreeing taking Macy's popcorn from her seat.

"Alright and action!" Macy said moving out of the way and standing next to Nick who put his hands around her.

Joe and Stella just stood there avoiding each others gaze.

"I said action." Macy exclaimed smiling "Come on were not leaving until you do it, isn't that right?" Macy said turning to the audience

"Yeah!" the audience screamed

"If it's cool with you?" Joe asked looking at her

"Yeah it's fine." Stella smiled

"Dare dare my beloved." She repeated " A thousand times dare."

Before they're lips made contact.

"I love you." Joe whispered smiling at her

"I love you too." Stella whispered and they leaned in for the kiss.

"WOOO!!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Joe and Stella pulled apart.

Macy smiled "Finally" She whispered to Nick

"Right." He said smiling at the girl in his arms. "Oh I found your charm."

"You did?" Her eyes lit up "Where?"

"It was in the passenger seat in my car." Nick said "It must've fell off when I dropped you off." Giving her the charm

"That makes sense." She smiled taking it from her "Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

"The cheek Mace?" Nick mocked "Really? The cheek what am I your grandfather?"

Everyone was watching them now.

"Shut up!" Macy glared taking his arm off of her and moving away from him.

"Macy I'm sorry." Nick smiled "C'mon baby I couldn't resist." He said trying to get Macy to come back in his arms.

"You have a show to finish." Macy said leaving him and walking down the stairs.

Kevin laughed "Ohh burn!" Nick glared at him

Everyone laughed as they watched her go to her seat.

She sat down and waved her hand for them to continue.

Joe laughed and continued "Aramis my sword!"

Nick threw his sword at him and he caught it.

"We will return at dawn my love." Joe said walking to his brothers.

"All for one!" Joe said pulling his sword up

"And one for all!" Nick and Kevin said unison

"And a leather pouch for my turkey leg!" Kevin said.

Everyone clapped .

"Bravo!" The teacher screamed "Bravo!"

End.

So what did you think? My first oneshot? And I had to add a little Nacy. I just had too hehe. So tell me what you think :D REVIEW!


End file.
